


The Middle Spoon

by nightberrypearl



Series: The Adventures of Kim Jonghyun and His Two Clingy Boyfriends [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doppelganger, Fluff, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: There was one big benefit to having two Minhyuns around, for one, it solved one of their long standing arguments.





	The Middle Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 20 minutes on my phone whilst at the airport so... Apologies for typos, bad formatting and poor writing...

Jonghyun had to admit, there was one benefit to having two Minhyuns around. Okay, maybe there was more than just one benefit but one of the bigger benefits was that it solved one of their long standing arguments.

 

The argument over who would be the big spoon.

 

The debate was always the same.

 

"I wanna be the big spoon, it makes sense; I'm taller."

 

"But Minhyunnie..." Jonghyun would say as he deliberately looked at Minhyun with what the latter had dubbed the "puppy Jju" look and add an extra softness and cutesy lilt to his tone, "I want to be the big spoon, I want to be able to hold you in my arms and never let go."

 

And every time, he would watch as Minhyun faltered. About half the time, he gave in and the other times, Minhyun's stubbornness would refuse to let him give in and he would end up spooning a slightly put out Jonghyun. Although occasionally, Jonghyun did enjoy the warmth and comfort of being in Minhyun's arms too.

 

But now that there were two Minhyuns, the problem was solved. Minhyun could be both the biggest spoon and the smallest spoon while Jonghyun could be the very content middle spoon. He would leave the two Minhyuns to fight it out amongst themselves over who was the big spoon and who was the littlest spoon. Jonghyun only cared about his coveted space in the middle.

 

It was as the middle spoon that he would be able to wrap his arms around Minhyun's waist and hold on to his lover tightly, burying his face in the nape of Minhyun's neck, letting the short hairs tickle his nose as he softly brushed his lips along Minhyun's pale skin. He would be able to feel every part of Minhyun pressed tightly against his torso, while also feeling the warmth of Minhyun draped across his back as the latter planted kisses on his neck and shoulders while rubbing gentle circles around his waist and hips.

 

He loved being surrounded by Minhyun, he loved surrounding himself in his warmth and his comforting scent that was so distinctly him. He loved the way the three of them fit together like 3 pieces of a puzzle.

 

It was the best feeling in the world, waking up with the person you love, and it was even better when there were two of them, even better when Jonghyun could wake up cocooned by Minhyun every morning. He would wake up to see the person he loved and then twist his head around only to see also see the person he loved. 

 

Even if having two nagging obsessive cleaners around was frustrating sometimes, the way he felt safe, comforted, and at peace sandwiched in between his two Minhyuns more than made up for the grief he was put through sometimes. 

 

He loved being the middle spoon; Minhyuns’ middle spoon. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter [@nightberrypearl](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl) or my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)


End file.
